Keyblade Runner
by ContessaTheBrave
Summary: Is there a way to be good again?


Author's Note: **Well, this is just too good..._Hmhmhm_. YES! I am finally able to upload this little story~ Agh, it's a good feeling. Questions? Anybody? *cricket chirping* Yes, yes. You, with the...Shit. I forgot _no one_ reads my stories. Heh, oh well. You guys are missing out. *cough* **

Disclaimer?** I do _not_ own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, all Hell would break loose. **

***I just noticed something: my setting for Radiant Garden is off. I have five chapters...with the wrong setting. What the crap, man. But hey, I was on a boat trip for three weeks with no Kingdom Hearts action, what was I supposed to do? O.o All right, it's edited. Forgive me, No One readers. T^T**

* * *

><p>He was a slender young man by the age of thirteen. His spiky blue hair and keen blue eyes gave him the appearance of an innocent angel. I, on the other hand, appeared mundane, with dark brown hair and steel-gray eyes. We would always pester each other, he and I; bickering about every little thing: why you can't fight with one hand behind your back, how you shouldn't drink a whole potion in one gulp, etc. Most of the time, we would spend our days by the Bailey, fighting each other with sticks or our fists. We would try to steal knives and swords from the many accessory shops that random townspeople owned, but they would always catch us in the process and literally kick us out the door. Things were peaceful. But of course, nothing stayed peaceful for too long. Not in Radiant Garden. For you see, Cloud had enemies, many of them very dangerous and powerful. Even I can admit to not wanting to be near any of them when they're in a rage. The main reason Cloud had so many enemies was due to his wanting "peace" among the town; meaning, no bullies or threats to society. One particular enemy stuck out from the rest, and his name was Sephiroth. Sephiroth was twenty years old, and would be a main part of my and Cloud's life for the upcoming years. Those years would be sick and grotesque, but nobody's life is perfect. Ours surely will not be.<p>

* * *

><p>We headed out from Merlin's house, after growing sick of hearing Cid and the wizard nag and gripe at each other. Yuffie, one of our good friends, decided to go hang at the square and train. She can be quite annoying, that little ninja. As we reached the top of the stairs, Cloud spoke in a quick whisper.<p>

"Squall, look what I picked up." I watched him pull out a long, sharp blade from his belt. My eyes widened.

"Where did you...Did you steal that?" He gave me a disappointed look as he started walking towards the entrance to the bailey, swinging the blade around.

"No, I actually saved up some money and bought it. Only 200 munny. Not bad for a blade like this," he said proudly. I sighed. I knew it.

"So does Cid know you took his money, Cloud?" Cloud froze in place at that question. I love how I can read him like a book. He turned around with a sheepish grin.

"You know me too well, Squall. I'll give you that." I smiled, and we continued our walk downstairs to the Bailey, and looked over to the left ledge from where the far away castle could be seen. We then took a right and strolled down the stairs, took a left, ignoring the huge chunks of debris (***I'm using the actual Radiant Garden setting from KH2, if that's all right**), and entered the Castle Gate, where a wide amount of space with a tiled floor was kept. Cloud began his practice with the new blade, and I admired the blade for a while, until I thought of something mildly important.

"It's odd, you know," I declared to the blonde, who stopped practicing and looked at me curiously. "You never want anyone else doing anything bad for the community, yet here you are, stealing from a good friend and buying a weapon." He thought about that, for a moment. I meant no harm in saying the statement. It's true. He shouldn't become offended. Most likely he won't. While he may be an idiot, he's a wise idiot. Cloud shrugged, walking towards me, his belt jingling from the breeze.

"I guess it's not as bad as what others would like to do. For one thing, at least I didn't steal from Yuffie, or you. Cid uses most of his money on beer and computer parts." I shrugged.

"I was merely stating the obvious. It's just something to think about is all." Cloud looked at me seriously then, frowning slightly, and looked at his blade.

"What do you think, Squall? What should I do..?" I flipped my bangs, pondering on the questions. I asked if I could see his blade, which he obliged, and gazed at its luster, how straight and sharp it was. I ran my hand down it's blade, admiring the smooth feel of it on my palm. I turned slightly, and then sliced the air quickly, staying in the pose I finished in. I returned to my normal stance, my eyebrows raised.

"It's a good weapon, and should be in the hands of a true man." With that, I turned to Cloud, and smirked at him, giving his blade to him. "For the time being, let's go and work on your aim." He smiled, and we continued practicing for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Around eight, we finished, and were each covered in a few bruises. We always banged each other up, though. Cloud assured me that the ladies enjoy seeing men banged up. I would assure Cloud that I enjoyed seeing a hot plate of food when I came home. He would scoff. As we headed into the Marketplace, we decided to order two pizzas for supper (I was spending the night over at his house, again.), and agreed to pick up some drinks as well.<p>

"Honestly though, I'd rather run home first and shower. I don't want the ladies to see me all grimy and whatnot." He folded his arms behind his head, walking audaciously with a wide grin plastered onto his face. I sighed. Is it troublesome for a teenage boy to not be that interested in women? I can assure you I enjoy them. My mind is just not set on wanting to "make it with the ladies," like Cloud is. Stupid blonde.

"The store's right here, though," I motioned to the left, where the town's supermarket was (***this is obviously made up, setting-wise**). "It will take only a few minutes to grab a twelve pack of Dew." Cloud sighed dramatically, but followed me as we headed into the market. I quickly grabbed the Mountain Dew (Voltage, of course...), and also snatched a few Potions for the next time we practiced. Nothing wrong with being too safe, I always say.

"Geez, Leonhart, you're like a freakin' mom or something," Cloud complained as he saw the potions in the bag; he were in his kitchen now. I gave him my poker face.

"Just hurry up and shower. I'm getting hungry." I turned my back to him, grabbing a Dew. Suddenly, something hit me right on my back, causing me to shake the Dew I just opened; the Dew sprayed everything, including my favorite black t-shirt and jeans. I put the can down silently, then turned to look down at a Moogle doll on the ground. So you're the culprit, Moogle doll...Little bastard. I saw Cloud peek from the upstairs bathroom, snickering, before he shut the door and locked it. Well, two can play at this game, Strifey...

I ran into his room, swiftly shutting the door and locking it, and looked around for something to taint. I found his pillow on his bed. Now, I, Squall Leonhart, am proud to say that I've seen Step Brothers, and always wanted to do what Will Ferrell did to that drum set...So. Without further ado, I shall rub my sack all over his pillow, and I will be proud of myself. I can see it now: "Hey, Squall. My pillow smells funny." Why, that's the smell of roses, Cloud. "It's not roses...It smells freakin' weird. I swear, I'm tasting something..." He'll smack his lips. "Something salty? The hell?" Hmph, maybe you ate too much pizza. HA!

Yes. I've finished the tainting of his pillow. It's a good thing I locked the door, because Cloud's mother actually tried to open it when I was right in the middle of tainting his pillow! Ha! Nothing like a good ole payback for my good buddy Cloud. I walked out of his room with a proud smirk on my face when Cloud rushed out of the bathroom and flew down the stairs. I calmly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Cloud was leaning on the counter, smirking deviously with a can of Dew in his hand.

"Did you ever call the pizza place?" I casually asked, leaning on the opposite side of where he was after grabbing my can of Dew and taking a swig. He nodded.

"When should we go?" He held up a hand and made a gesture, like he was brushing something off.

"I'll go by myself. It's just around the corner anyway." I gave him a confused look. He quickly finished his Dew and dropped the can in the recycling bin. "It's really no big deal. Stay here and get Super Smash Brothers Melee up. I'm totally going to kick your ass with Marth, again." Yes, poor Cloud has only a Gamecube. I personally don't care. I love the game system; it's such a pain in the ass that they stopped all production for it, though. I shrugged.

"All right, I suppose. See you in a few minutes." Unfortunately, the smile he gave me as he walked out the door would be one of his last for a long period of time.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hmph. Just noticed this chapter's somewhat short. Poo.<strong>

**:D**

**Tell me now, what do you think? This is a Kingdom Hearts fan fic; I just haven't brought in the little creatures yet. Meaning, um, Sora, and his bunch. N-not the Heartless...Hm. Jeez, why would you say they were creatures, Ninja? You're dumb. *kicks Hermione* Damn it. Another thing: Cloud and Squall are not a couple. Sorry for ruining someone's "special night-time read of uncensored awesome-ness." ...Wow. Say that five times fast. *lolcueFredandGeorge***

**Well! Review? Yeah! Sounds great! So _do_ it. O.O**

****You all don't get the next chapter unless I am given some reviews. Not just one little review. Three. Is that too hard to ask for? Come now, I'm sick of posting my works and barely getting any reviews (maybe that's a sign that I suck at writing fan fictions...). There are already five completed chapters. I am just awaiting some reviews. Pleeasse? :p **


End file.
